


when the music dies...

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, and whose side sapnap is on, for those who didnt watch that one, its karl sapnap and quackity going feral, mentioned past quackity/jschlatt (abusive), sapnap and quackity argue about what's going on, this specifically takes place during the cow sex stream, took place on Exile Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: “Sapnap,” Quackity began quietly with hardly any preamble, “I’ll ask you again. Where do you stand with Dream now?”The lighthearted atmosphere dissipated in a snap.Or: A missing scene after Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity sing about cow sex.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	when the music dies...

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant timeline (because even I got confused when writing this): 
> 
> **December 3rd:** George dethroned  
>  **December 4th:** Exile day / Quackity asks Sapnap & George where they stand with Dream, they both dodge the question / Karlnapity creates a mini farm with cows / Karl becomes a citizen of Mexican L’Manburg  
>  **December 6th:** bombing Eret’s castle / Sapnap officially disowns Dream / Mexican L’Manburg renamed to El Rapids

“We’ve literally been here for _forever_ and we only have three cows.”

Sapnap chuckled, “We did spend most of the time singing about cow sex and doing horrible impressions.”

Karl and Quackity laughed with him and Sapnap's heart fluttered at the sound. This evening had been fun, a grateful relief from the real world and his real problems. His stomach hurt just from laughing too hard.

Sapnap thought back to the last time he had this much fun, casting his mind back to a week ago when he, Dream and George ran around Essempy, screaming and singing at the top of their lungs all night long. _“Popping off_ ” as George would say. Forgetting all their worries and duties and just _having fun._ Was it only a week ago?

He grinned and leaned against a tree. “I wish George and Dream were here,” he said wistfully to no one.

Quackity’s face darkened immediately and the look on his fiance’s face sent Sapnap crashing back down the reality. Oh fuck _._ Oh _fuck._

“Sapnap,” Quackity began quietly with hardly any preamble, “I’ll ask you again. Where do you stand with Dream now?”

The lighthearted energy dissipated in a snap. A complete 180.

“I already told you I don’t know,” Sapnap said defensively, straightening up as Quackity turned a calculating eye on him, the atmosphere of calm around them dropping away. His fiance looked… genuinely _angry_ , bottled up emotions from the past couple days bubbling up resurfacing to the top.

“Tommy was just exiled today, Sapnap,” he continued, and Sapnap wanted to beg him to stop, to just let them have a bit longer to indulge in the fantasy of forgetting about Dream, about a no-doubt-impending conflict.

Quackity barreled on. “Dream _threatened us_ until he gave him up. L’manburg and Mexican L’manburg is on _thin fucking ice_ man. I know we’re just here to relax, but I need you to tell me soon before it’s too late.”

“I don’t know!” Sapnap snapped, annoyance flickering up, burning hot in his gut. “You can’t just ask me that right now! You asked earlier and I already told you I didn’t know!”

Quackity scowled at him, temper rising to match his. “Sapnap! George was dethroned yesterday and you defended him against Dream. You had a crossbow pointed at his _face_! But today you told me that you think Dream still trusts you? I don’t get it!”

“Guys maybe we should all calm—”

“Quackity, _please_ don’t make me answer this now!”

“Listen, I _know_ that I’m on Dream’s target list okay. I’m the acting president of L’manburg. I’m the President of Mexican L’manburg. I’ve got alliances with the Badlands. He took a life from me _yesterday_. Both of you are citizens of Mexican L’manburg and when war is on our doorstep—”

“I don’t think there’s isn’t going to be a war,” Sapnap said, but even he didn’t believe his words. “Dream got what he wanted. Tommy’s exiled.” _Liar,_ a voice whispered in his head. _Dream only wants the discs_. _He wants power. He’ll never stop._

Quackity shot him a disbelieving look. “You’re not stupid Sapnap! Dream exiled Tommy because he griefed George’s house right? But before Tommy even got exiled, Dream _dethroned_ him. What happened to ‘George, Dream doesn’t care about us, we’re on our own!’”

“I KNOW!!” Sapnap roared, turning to glare dead into his eyes. Quackity flinched and backed up, raising his hands up in surrender. Karl looked startled and reached out to grab his arm.

Sapnap drew in a harsh breath of air and exhaled forcefully. His voice softened, but still held an fiery edge of steel. “I know alright? I _know_. I just thought _you_ might understand what I’m coming from. What with—” Sapnap cut himself off quickly and inhaled sharply, regret already flashing across his face.

 _What with Schlatt and all._ That part went unsaid, but they all heard it nonetheless.

Quackity’s voice was cold. “It’s not the same.”

Sapnap didn’t respond, instead choosing to turn away and sink onto the grassy clearing below him. He dropped his head into his hands and hunched over himself.

Karl and Quackity exchanged glances before moving in unison to their fiance’s side, Karl on his left and Quackity on his right.

Quackity clasped his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Sapnap automatically reached up and covered Quackity’s hand on his shoulder.

 _Unspoken apologies and unspoken forgiveness._ They never really needed to say much when it came to that.

Sapnap finally raised his head to look at the sun sinking below the horizon, the golden rays slowly vanishing, darkening the little farm they had just built. They hadn’t thought to place down torches yet.

He could hardly believe that 10 minutes ago, they were all singing, laughing, and telling stories together. It almost made his head spin. Things were moving too quickly, things were happening too fast. They had _just_ fought in a war and now it seemed like they were already on the brink of another.

Sapnap leaned back, running his fingers though the grass, tugging some blades up from the dirt and tossing them aside. “Karl, do you remember what we said before the Second Great War?”

Karl blinked, “Huh? What, um, what are you talking about?”

Sapnap let out a sigh. “About- about getting married. We said that we would get married before the war. In case one of us didn’t make it. What happened to that?”

Karl hesitated, then hugged his knees, hands playing with his hoodie sleeves restlessly. “I do want to, guys, I really do... but I don’t think it’s our priority right now.”

Quackity nodded and made a noise of agreement. “Our priority is peace. We _need_ to get George the throne back and stop whatever Dream is doing.”  
  
He hesitated, glancing at Sapnap who was still staring resolutely at the sunset. “...Right, Sapnap?”

Sapnap closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the last couple days catch up with him, sinking deep into his bones. Dream turning his back on them. George’s dethroning. Tommy’s exile. Karl’s return. _Fuck_.

“Yeah,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t waver or crack. He stood, overlooking their miniature farm and linked arms with his fiances. “We have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quackity may seem a bit harsh, but ngl if I got one of my canon lives taken away by a guy who just dethroned my friend and exiled my Vice President, and my own fiance wasn’t on my side, I would be pretty aggravated.
> 
> Comments are an easy way to let authors know their work is appreciated :)


End file.
